AL fanfiction (don't know what to call it lol)
by anime weeb man
Summary: A war between the Azur Lane and the Crimson Axis is going about as well as a war can go, but some unfortunate events leave one unfortunate person in an unfortunately desperate situation.
1. Author's Note

This is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfiction, so I know it's not going to be the best thing. However, any and all reviews are apreciated and I hope to continue writing.

second, this fanfiction is not based off of the game or anime. I'm still using the sides/teams or whatever, but the storyline is original.

Enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1

"Enterprise, watch out!"

A volley from Bismarck lands around her as she engages an enemy destroyer, Z1.

"Take this!" cries Enterprise as she sends out a squadron of dive bombers.

The bombs land close, but still miss Z1 as she ducks and weaves.

"Can't hit me!" taunts Z1.

Suddenly, a volley of shells from a friendly battleship soar over Enterprise's head and smash into Z1, who celebrated a bit early.

"Z1, get back!" orders Prinz Eugen, firing a volley of her own to cover Z1's retreat.

"Yes, Eugen," Z1 says weakly; the battleship salvo clearly did a number on her.

Enterprise looks behind her to see Warspite, guns smoking. She gives Enterprise a thumbs up and returns to fighting.

Enterprise turns back to the battlefield, and immediately gets shot at by Prinz Eugen, though thankfully the volley goes high.

"Dammit," mutters Prinz Eugen, clearly annoyed she hasn't landed a salvo yet.

Enterprise launches a squadron of torpedo bombers to go after Eugen, but leaves her distracted for a moment. A bright muzzle flash diverts everyone's attention, as Bismarck fires a volley at Enterprise. This time however, Enterprise cannot dodge, and the volley hits her dead center.

"Enterprise!" cries Vestal, already rushing out to help her.

"Vestal, stay back," says Warspite, "it's too dangerous!"

Vestal suddenly stops in her tracks, realizing it would be a death wish to help Enterprise at the moment.

The smoke from Bismarck's volley starts to dissipate, but Enterprise is still nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Vestal hears an explosion from behind her followed by the sound of water.

Someone just took a torpedo hit.

Vestal turns around to see Warspite clutching at a wound, and in an instant, she turns her attention to help Warspite.

"Vestal," says Warspite, "we have to get out of here,"

"Yes," replies Vestal, "but after I help you, I'm going after Enterprise,"

"No, it's too dangerous," says Warspite.

But Vestal's mind has already been made, and nothing is going to stop her.

Vestal turns her attention to Warspite and quickly patches up her wounds.

The smoke is starting to get thick, and after helping Warspite, she uses the opportunity to to disappear into the smoke to go toward Enterprise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All this smoke…" mutters Vestal, as she trudges through the smoke, going where her gut says Enterprise is.

Suddenly, the smoke disappears as if it were never there, and Vestal knows she has made a grave mistake


	3. Chapter 2

All she sees are Ironblood and Sakura Empire ships. Enterprise is still nowhere to be seen, and Vestal is in a tight spot.

Suddenly, an Iroonblood voice calls out.

"Hey isn't that one of the Eagle Union ships?"

Vestal whips her head around, looking for the source of the sound.

It's Z1, the destroyer who took a direct hit from Warspite's guns. As Vestal looks around, more and more enemies appear.

She's surrounded.

Slowly, Vestal begins to back away back into the smoke cloud, hoping to get away before too many notice.

Suddenly, Vestal feels her arms being pulled behind her. She turns around to see who is there and finds herself staring into Prinz Eugen's eyes.

"Not today," she says.

It's the last thing Vestal hears before she falls unconscious from a blow to the head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you're telling me Enterprise and Vestal are missing?" asks Cleveland.

"It appears so," replies Warspite nodding, "Enterprise took a direct hit, and Vestal disappeared after Enterprise after she helped me,"

There is a long silence as the Azur Lane thinks about what it means to lose your best aircraft carrier and your only repair ship.

"A-a little help h-here," comes a weak voice.

Everyone in the vicinity turns their head toward the voice, to see an injured but still alive Enterprise crawling through the smoke.

"Sister!" cries Hornet as she rushes over, "I thought you were dead!"

"We need a medic," calls Belfast.

"Enterprise?" remarks Warspite astonished.

"Enterprise!" exclaims Cleveland, "you're safe!"

Even though everyone is celebrating that Enterprise is safe, Warspite brings up an important question.

"If Enterprise is here," asks Warspite, "then where is Vestal?"

"If Vestal went through the smoke to get Enterprise," begins Belfast.

"Then that means Vestal is in danger!" finishes Cleveland.

A sudden realization dawns on them, as they know that there is a very good chance that Vestal is either dead or captured.

"We must go after her!" shouts Cleveland as she runs ahead through the smoke.

"Come on, let's go!" exclaims Hornet, in hot pursuit of Cleveland.

With no other choice, the rest of the present group follow.

The run through the smoke seems like an eternity, until finally they come out on the other side.

"Empty..." says Cleveland in disbelief.

"How could they have gone so quickly?" wonders Hornet.

Vestal is nowhere to be seen, and everyone realizes that she has been taken prisoner.

"Even though we know Vestal has been taken prisoner," asks Cleveland, "what do we do now?"

"We can't do anything right now," says Warspite, "but we have a chance to counterattack while they are weak."

"Come now," says Belfast, "we're doing ourselves no good standing out here,"

Everyone gets the message and eventually, everyone heads back to base to prepare for the days to come.


	4. Chapter 3

It's a hot, scorching day. The sun beats down on the Azur Lane headquarters, burning anyone who steps into sunlight. An important meeting is being held, discussing the next steps they should take.

"Unfortunately, yesterday's operation used most of our remaining oil," says Warspite.

"That means we won't be able to counterattack like we'd like to right?" asks Hornet.

"Yes," replies Warspite, "we don't have enough to mobilize half of the forces we have available to us,"

They all realize that they won't be able to do much until they get the oil they need, and everyone's thoughts turn to Vestal, who was most likely captured.

"How's Enterprise doing?" asks Hornet.

"She is recovering well," says Belfast, "although she won't be ready for battle for another few days or weeks."

"Knowing her," says Hornet, "she'll probably want to get back on the battlefield as soon as she hears we're attacking."

"In her condition," remarks Belfast, "I will not let her fight until she is in good health."

There is not much more to say, and everyone's thoughts eventually drift back to Vestal. Even though no one says it, they are all worried for her.

"What the..."

There's a small but constant pain coming from her head. As she puts her hand to her head, she feels a small bump.

"Oh looks like the Eagle Union girl is finally awake," remarks Z23, followed by a low voice, "don't understand how I got guard duty."

Z23 looks to the prisoner, a repair ship from what she heard.

"Eugen," calls Z23, "our prisoner is finally awake,"

Moments later, a tired but good spirited Prinz Eugen comes down to ask a few questions, as requested by Bismarck.

"First things first," begins Eugen, "name?"

"V-Vestal," is the reply.

"Second, which faction do you come from?" asks Eugen.

"Eagle U-Union," replies Vestal shaking.

"Shouldn't you be writing this down?" interrupts Z23.

"Hush," replies Eugen, and immediately goes back to address Vestal.

"Lastly, are you going to cooperate with us?"

Vestal takes a second to think about her answer, as she wants to be trustworthy enough to feed false information without them being too suspicious.

"Y-y-yes," comes Vestal's reply.

A smile slowly starts to form on Prinz Eugen's face.

"Good," she says almost happily, before turning around and taking her leave.

With Prinz Eugen gone that leaves Z23 and Vestal alone. Z23 takes a quick glance at her watch, surprised to see it's already past noon.

"Well," says Z23, "I guess it's time for lunch,"

At the mention of lunch, Vestal's stomach growls, reminding her of how hungry she is. Z23 starts walking away, and starts heading upstairs before noticing that Vestal has not followed.

"Are you going to come along?" asks Z23.

Surprised that Z23 was actually talking to her, Vestal gets up and follows along.

MESS HALL: 12:37 PM

Z23, clearly annoyed that she was assigned to the job of taking care of the prisoner, decides that she wants to get lunch over with so she can have the rest of the afternoon free.

"Here's the mess hall," says Z23 flatly, "you'll get your meals here everyday"

Vestal looks around, surprised at how similar things are over here as they are back home.

"Hey, are you listening?" asks Z23.

"Oh, um, s-sorry," replies Vestal sheepishly.

Z23 walks Vestal around the mess hall, showing her how things work, in the same boring tone.

Before long, Vestal is back in her prison cell, and will be kept there until dinner. Once dinner is finished, Vestal will be kept in her cell until the next day.

PRISON CELL: 7:22 AM

Still tired, Vestal sits up in her bunk. The prison cell she is in has no windows, and the only light that is coming into her cell is a little lamp outside.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots a dark blob on the floor by the cell door.

"What the..." mutters Vestal, as she gets up to investigate.

The dark blob turns out to be a pile of clothes, though Vestal is unsure of what it is at first. She picks the clothes up and lays them apart on her bunk. And that's when she realizes. The clothes are identical to her Eagle Union uniform, but with Ironblood painted all over them.


	5. Chapter 4

AZUR LANE DORMITORY: 6:22 AM

The day is still young, but Enterprise is already awake. She looks over at her watch on the bedside table and sees the time: 6:22

Belfast normally comes in to wake Enterprise at 6:30 everyday, so Enterprise decides to get up for the day. First stop, morning bath.

When Belfast enters, she notices that Enterprise's bed is empty, and the bathroom light is on.

"Enterprise, are you in there?" calls Belfast.

No answer. Odd. At the moment, Enterprise has her head below the water and can't hear anything.

Belfast opens the door, seeing that the shower is empty, and concludes that Enterprise must be taking a bath.

The moment that Belfast opens the door to check, Enterprise takes her head out of the water.

"Enterprise," says Belfast as she enters, "you have to answer my ca-"

Her sentence is cut off as she looks down to see Enterprise sitting in the water, and unfortunately for Enterprise, with her upper chest sticking out.

"B-Belfast!" exclaims Enterprise, immediately moving her arms up to cover her body.

Belfast stands there for a moment, mostly from shock, and then backs out and closes the door.

From the other side of the closed door, she calls out to Enterprise.

"My apologies Enterprise," says Belfast.

Enterprise, red in embarrassment, is unable to respond.

Unable to sit in the bath any longer, Enterprise decides to get out. She dries herself off quickly and puts her clothes back on.

After composing herself, Enterprise opens the door and leaves the bathroom. When Enterprise goes to look for Belfast, she finds Belfast making her bed. As usual, Belfast's maid duties come first, and when Belfast speaks for the first time, it's after everything is cleaned up.

"Shall we eat at the mess hall, Enterprise?" asks Belfast.

"I have everything I need here," replies Enterprise as she picks up her military grade ration bar.

Belfast lets out a sigh.

"Stubborn as ever," mutters Belfast.

At least it means that Enterprise is normal.

"I have things to do," says Enterprise, "I'll see you later Belfast,"

Enterprise proceeds to leave the room, leaving Belfast to finish her duties.

PRISON CELL: 4:48 AM

It's still early in the morning, yet Vestal is already up. She was given a sleep schedule yesterday, so she knows that some Ironblood girl, probably that Z23 again, would come and wake her up at 5:00. As such, Vestal has started to build a habit of being awake before 5:00.

Vestal once again looks to the pile of clothes given to her yesterday, thinking of what the Ironblood may be planning.

PRISON CELL: 5:01 AM

The door opens again today, but this time, Z23 is accompanied by someone.

"Come on," says Z23, "get up,"

"Now now," comes another voice, this time Prinz Eugen, "be a little nicer to our guest,"

Z23 doesn't respond so instead Prinz Eugen turns her attention to Vestal.

"Still haven't changed?" asks Eugen, "only once you change can you begin your...training."

Silence.

Prinz Eugen chuckles and looks toward Z23.

"Shall we get Königsberg down here?"

Z23 raises her eyebrow, knowing what Königsberg's purpose would be.

"Might as well," replies Z23.

"Very well," says Eugen and leaves to fetch Königsberg.

This just leaves Z23, Vestal, and an open door. Z23 looks bored and just stands there, not saying a word. Both are just waiting for what happens next.

Eventually, Eugen returns with Königsberg behind her. In Königsberg's hand, unsurprisingly, is her whip.

"Wha..." Vestal trails off upon seeing Königsberg.

Vestal raises her hands and puts them on the wall beside her head.

"Go on," Königsberg says to Z23, "lift her shirt up."

"Yes Königsberg," says Z23.

Vestal soon feels the cold air against her as her bare back is exposed.

Königsberg lashes once, hard enough to leave behind a dark red mark.

"Ahhh!" cries Vestal, and she instinctively moves her hand to her back to feel the mark.

"Hands back where they were," says Königsberg, "and keep them there,"

Vestal, this time more reluctant, moves her hand back to its original position.

Once Königsberg thinks that Vestal has complied, she lashes once again, leaving another red mark.

"Owww!" cries Vestal, legs shaking.

And so it goes on. Königsberg keeps lashing, Vestal keeps hurting, and Z23 still stands there awkwardly holding Vestal's shirt up.

Once Königsberg is finished, she tells Z23 that she can let go of Vestal's shirt. Königsberg in the mean time leaves to find Eugen.

Vestal can't do anything other than rub her back profusely; the lashes sting for long, even after they were delivered.

"She'll cooperate now, yes?" says a voice, most likely Prinz Eugen.

"If she doesn't," comes Königsberg's voice, "I can give her some more... treatment,"

The two enter the room to see Vestal sitting on the floor, rubbing her back, as well as Z23 just standing there awkwardly.

"You can go now," says Prinz Eugen.

Z23 lets out a sigh and promptly leaves the room.

"We'll give you some more time," says Prinz Eugen, "but if you're not changed by tomorrow, there will be consequences."

On that note, Eugen turns on her heel and walks away, with Königsberg behind her.


End file.
